<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Servant's Tale by chaotickatie03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961649">Servant's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03'>chaotickatie03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act 1 &amp; Act 2, English Work Thought I'd Publish, Gen, M/M, Not gender specific, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Servant's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneaky servant eavesdrops on a couple conversations during act 1 and 2 of Hamlet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>was english work and thought I'd share it with you guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Servant's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up at god-knows-what-hour to shuffling around and shouts can be very frightening. Especially with the recent death of the late King Hamlet. More guards have been patrolling the grounds so it’s probably them who are making the noises but, really? They let an assassin in who killed the King. How good can they be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing my robe and lantern, I slowly creep my way out of my room and peek outside. Seeing nothing, I sneak out of my room and follow the noise to the outside perimeter of the castle. Opening the door a crack, I see five figures all standing apart from each other. Four of them are spread out and surrounding the fifth figure who is ghostly white and wearing familiar armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a quiet gasp, as I watch the fifth figure disappear through a wall, and suddenly I recognize the white armor, the ghostly white figure is the ghost of King Hamlet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must tell Hamlet of this apparition.” The only figure not in armor declares, which I realize is Horatio, Hamlet’s ‘friend’ from college. “He must know of this apparition who shares a close resemblance with old King Hamlet.” He adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the guards nod, who I recognize as Bernardo, Francisco, and Marcellus, the four of them walk off as the sun starts to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurriedly walking back to my room, I quickly get dressed and prepare for my duties, when everyone is called into the throne room. Which works well for me since I’m going to have to clean it later so might as well clean it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The glorious court of Denmark! I am grateful for the faith you’ve all shown me and to Queen Gertrude. I thank you all for your patience in our time of mourning and that you so readily accept me as your King.” King Claudius, Old King Hamlet’s brother, spoke to the throne room filled with guards, servants, physicians, anybody who got called by the King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start cleaning in one of the far corners that’s mostly out of sight. Glancing over, I can see the King talking to Hamlet and Laertes before almost everyone in the room leaves. Only Hamlet remains who seems to be talking to himself. I think I heard him say something about shoes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Horatio, Marcellus, and Bernardo enter the room, to probably break the news that the once great King Hamlet is now a creepy ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet seems to stare at Horatio, not recognizing him, before smiling broadly and pulling him into a hug. They embrace for a few minutes before Horatio pulls away, with a warm cautious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hamlet I have news to tell you!” Horatio explains, fully pulling out of the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good news or bad news? Dear Horatio.” Hamlet questions, glancing briefly over to Marcellus and Bernardo, acknowledging them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“News, I’m not sure if it would be good or bad.” Horatio pauses, unsure if he should continue. I slowly move closer to see what he will say. “I’ve seen your dead father. Marcellus and Bernardo have seen it too! He’s like an apparition floating around the halls at night and going through walls. He wears your dad’s armor and he’s got his beard! It’s got to be him.” Horatio quickly explains, not leaving anything out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.” Is all Hamlet says before all four of them are leaving the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lately I seem to be catching lots of private conversations. First it was Hamlet talking to himself, apparently, second it was Horatio, Marcellus and Bernardo talking to Hamlet, and now it was Laertes and his sister, Ophelia, talking together. I’m gonna be so popular with all this gossip to talk to the other servants about!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right! Laertes is leaving for college, nerd. The tea is steaming! Ophelia has a thing for Hamlet! Pretty sure he and Horatio are together, oop!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Family drama is boring. On to the next room!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems the guards have it out for me. Probably from all the eavesdropping I’ve been doing. For the second night in a row, I’m awoken by the shuffling of the guards. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I grab my robe and lantern again and sneak out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the same courtyard as the other night, the same people as the other night, Hamlet included, areglancing around warily. As soon as the crescent moon was fully in the sky, the ghost appeared again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet speaks to the ghost but like before the ghost doesn’t say anything. But this time, he gestures for Hamlet to follow him. Telling his friends to stay here, Hamlet stupidly follows the ghost down the opposite hallway to mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the guards seem busy deciding to follow or not, I sneakily slip into the hallway after Hamlet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy crap. King Claudius had an affair with his brother’s wife, then killed King Hamlet, took his crown and married his wife. That is seriously one messed up brother, uncle, king, whatever you want to call him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the ghost disappears again, Horatio, Marcellus, and Bernardo come in. You guys just missed the action! Suckers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamlet seems to keep to himself what King Hamlet told him, but he still makes his friends swear on his sword not to tell anyone what happened tonight. Good thing he doesn’t know I’m here! I’m going to be the most popular servant there is!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marcellus goes back to guard duty, Hamlet and Horatio take a moment for themselves. They stand in front of each other for a few minutes before Horatio pulls Hamlet into an embrace. Horatio whispers something and soon the two of them are walking out holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning, I tiredly make my way back to my room. Two all-nighters in a row. I really need to rethink my employment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one good thing about my employment though, is the juicy gossip, the steaming tea, the controversial rumors! Reynaldo, a fellow servant, just told me that Polonius asked him to spy on his son, Laertes, who’s in Paris for school. In turn I told him of my two all-nighters and the news of King Claudius’ unjust coronation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve also heard that Ophelia has stopped trying to impress Hamlet, seeing as he’s definitely in a relationship with Horatio, I think that’s the smartest thing she’s ever done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumors around the castle have also spoken of Hamlet starting to act crazy. I have no idea why he would add that into his revenge plan, but he’s the Prince of Denmark, I try not to understand them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is excited about the play that is to be held tomorrow. The players had arrived today and that was all the servant’s could talk about. I heard they were gonna do “The Murder Of Gonzago” with added speeches written by Hamlet. I’m curious to see what Hamlet is planning to do with the knowledge that his uncle killed his dad, but right now I have to prepare the throne room for the players. I’m so excited!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>